Machines such as dozers, motor graders, wheel loaders, etc., are used to perform a variety of tasks. For example, these machines may be used to move material at a work site. The machines may operate in an autonomous, semi-autonomous, or manual manner to perform these tasks as part of a work plan. The machines may receive instructions in accordance with the work plan to perform operations including digging, loosening, carrying, etc., different materials at the work site such as those related to mining, earthmoving and other industrial activities.
In some instances, machines may be operated by remote control but include a semi-autonomous aspect in that an operator may initiate an operation and the machine will continue the operation semi-autonomously without additional input. For example, an operator may initiate propulsion of a machine by displacing a joystick and the machine will continue to move until the operator alters the instructions by displacing the joystick again or performing some other task. If, however, the operator fails to alter the instructions, the machine may continue to operate which may potentially result in the machine moving to a undesired location or performing undesired tasks
U.S. Pat. No. 7,979,175 discloses a system for interrupting autonomous operation of a machine if a disassociation between the autonomous operation and an operator input is detected. In some situations, the autonomous operation is resumed after the operator input is terminated.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.